


don't trip over spoiled milk

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Dreams vs. Reality, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Milk, Role-Playing Game, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Kageyama finds himself going on...an unexpected journey.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	don't trip over spoiled milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Orange Court's](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) second Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the wonderful Nel!  
> There was no theme this time around, so I came up with this mess. I hope you enjoy it. lol!

Darkness.

That’s all that Kageyama could see. Strangely, it wasn’t an oppressive darkness, but rather, a peaceful one. No part of him felt tense or worried. Instead, he was calm, relaxed, less burdened than he had ever been before. Kageyama didn’t know where he was or what was going on, but whatever it was, it was-

“Hey! Kageyama! Hey!!”

No longer peaceful.

“Kageyama! Wake up! We have to go! We have to get going!”

“What the-”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open upon feeling someone violently shaking his shoulders. He then immediately closed them when the harsh sunlight met his eyes, blinding him temporarily, before he slowly opened them again. Whoever was shaking his shoulders hadn’t stopped yet and he swatted them away, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“Oh thank god. You finally respawned!”

He blinked, catching a flash of orange. “Hinata?”

“Who else would it be?! Come on! We gotta go and find the others!”

Kageyama gave out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled up and dragged along. His feet moved automatically as Hinata dragged him to...somewhere. Still processing, Kageyama let his feet continue as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was then that he realized that Hinata was wearing a strange outfit that he had never seen before.

“The others? Who are the others? And what’s even going on?!”

Hinata stopped dead in his tracks, nearly causing Kageyama to run into him. He turned around with a huff.

“The rest of our team respawned in different locations since we forgot to save again. We have to find them now and finish taking down the Grand King. Do you remember now, Legolas?”

“Huh? Respawn? Grand King? And what’s a...lego lass?”

Hinata completely ignored what Kageyama had said and continued dragging him along. At this point, he figured it would be best for him to shut up and go along with whatever convoluted scheme Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya clearly came up with. While he was still confused, it did give Kageyama some time to try and process what was going on, while also taking in his surroundings. He now realized he was being dragged down a dirt road towards what appeared to be a small village. Hinata was wearing some weird outfit and someone apparently thought he could be trusted with a sword as well. It was then that Kageyama looked towards himself and found himself in a strange outfit of his own. He tugged and poked at the cloth with what he thought was his free hand, only to find that there was already something in it.

A bow?

Kageyama frowned. What was he going to do with a bow? He doesn’t know how to use a bow. He never even watched that one archery anime that Hinata told him to watch. Did this have something to do with that weird leg loss comment from earlier?

Before Kageyama had time to further ponder this, he noticed Hinata was now pulling him inside what appeared to be a small inn and tavern. Since it was daytime, not many guests were about, but one person sitting in a back corner with familiar pudding hair and a...giant stick(?) stuck out.

“Ah. Hinata, Kageyama.”

“Kenma! There you are!”

Hinata plopped himself down at the table across from the setter, a wide smile on his face. Kageyama sat down next to him, worried that people were staring, but no one seemed to notice how Hinata was clearly the loudest person in the room.

“I couldn’t find Aone,” continued Kenma, “but I think he respawned somewhere in the woods.”

“The woods?!” Hinata groaned. “It could take days to find him then!”

“Not necessarily.” Kenma turned a page in a massive book that Kageyama somehow managed to miss before. “I gave Iwaizumi that tracking spell earlier and I think our last save was after I gave it to him. If that’s the case, then we can find him first and he can find Aone.”

Hinata lit back up. “Alright! Let’s go then!”

Kageyama found himself, once again, being dragged somewhere by Hinata, this time with Kenma in hand as well. Looking over at Kenma, he appeared unperturbed by the action, so Kageyama assumed this was just part of this universe’s Hinata. The trio ran for some time, the two setters doing their best to keep up with Hinata. They finally stopped in front of a large looming castle that Kageyama was certain he should have been able to see from the small village, but hadn’t.

“Where are we?” he asked, looking around.

Hinata huffed again. “The Grand King’s castle! Come on, Bakageyama! We’ve been through this already!”

Kageyama scowled, but said nothing for once. Better to say nothing now since he still had no clue what was going on. He watched Hinata run around in the nearby woods for a bit before turning his attention to Kenma. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that the giant book from earlier was now gone and he wondered where Kenma could have it hidden since he didn’t seem to be carrying a bag of any kind either.

“Found him!”

Hinata’s exclamation shook him from his thoughts and he turned to find Hinata being followed by Iwaizumi. He was also dressed in armor and carrying a massive sword in his hand, which Kageyama stared at curiously.

“Hey, guys,” Iwaizumi greeted. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Well, we would’ve gotten here faster if _somebody_ ,” Hinata turned and narrowed his eyes at Kageyama, “respawned quicker.”

“Hey!” snapped Kageyama. “I don’t even know what’s going on!”

“You never know what’s going on!”

“Well, neither do you, boke!”

“Boke?! You’re one to talk, boke!”

“Why you-”

“Alright then!” Iwaizumi separated the duo, placing himself between the two of them. “That’s enough bickering, you two. Now, come on, let’s get Aone and finish this boss battle already.” He turned to Kenma. “Any clues on where he might be?”

Hinata and Kageyama turned to argue, but one stern look from Iwaizumi was enough to silence them. At the mention of boss battle though (Whatever that means?), Hinata perked back up again. He quickly shifted his attention back to Kenma, who simply nodded.

“I believe you should still have that tracking spell, Iwaizumi. Press Z to use it and we can head to where Aone is in the woods.”

Iwaizumi nodded and pressed a button over his head that Kageyama was certain wasn't there before, but now, he wasn’t so sure. A midi fanfare played and he looked around for the source of it, only to find nothing. He turned back to Iwaizumi who simply walked away, the other two following closely behind. Kageyama raced to catch up, not wanting to get left behind.

“He’s at the edge of the woods,” said Iwaizumi to Hinata. “Near the flower field. He isn’t moving, so I think he’s waiting for us.”

“Awesome! Let’s hurry over then!”

Hinata began to race ahead of Iwaizumi, but he was quickly pulled back, letting out a strangled yelp.

“Wait, aren’t we going to fast travel?”

Hinata cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“Didn’t Kenma give you that fast travel teleport thing?” asked Iwaizumi.

“Oh yeah…”

Kageyama scoffed. “Boke,” he muttered, even though he had no clue what the fast travel transport thing was.

Hinata scowled and grumbled, clearly hearing what Kageyama had said, but rather than retort, he pushed a button over the top of his head, like Iwaizumi had done, and grabbed onto the others. A flash of light and some more midi music later, Kageyama found himself in front of a flower field with Aone standing in the middle of it, shirtless.

“What the-”

“Aone!”

Hinata shoved Kageyama away from him and rushed over to the gentle giant. Aone nodded to the small boy and then proceeded to silently greet the rest of the group.

“Good to see you too, Aone,” said Iwaizumi. “Now, let’s get back to the castle and actually save there, this time.”

Hinata chuckled sheepishly and looked away. With a nudge from Kenma, he grabbed the others once more and they teleported in another flash of light and midi back to the looming castle. He then ran up the front steps, hitting a glowing floating cube at the top, that made Kageyama feel all weird and tingly inside. The others joined him at the top, so he followed after them as well.

Aone then opened the large doors of the castle, creaking as they did so. It was pitch black inside the stone walls, but the moment they stepped inside, the torches lining the walls lit up automatically. At the end upon the dais, an ornate throne sat at the top. A figure was draped over it, surrounded by shadows, and the group rushed to approach them, weapons armed and ready. Kageyama hurriedly pulled out an arrow as well, but he still had no clue how to use it. As they got closer to the throne, the figure on it let out a laugh.

“Oh my~! Who do we have here?”

Kageyama’s brow furrowed, trying to place the familiar voice. The figure stood up and began to approach them, slowly sashaying down the steps and into the light. Now illuminated, the smirk on his face was visible. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was promptly cut off.

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama said without thinking. “Why are you here? And why do you look like a goat?”

“Geh!”

Oikawa began to sputter and scoff, growing red as he did so. Beside him, Iwaizumi and Hinata were openly laughing. Kenma and Aone could be seen trying to hide their smiles too, but Kageyama remained clueless as to what they thought was humorous about the situation.

“Rude, Tobio-chan! Rude!” exclaimed Oikawa. He reached up and touched his horns. He pouted and looked away, stomping his foot like a child.

“He’s not wrong.”

Oikawa scowled and turned towards his former best friend, who merely shrugged.

“You know what?” said Oikawa. “Just for that, you don’t even get to hear my great speech this time.”

“Thank goodness.”

Iwaizumi had said that just loud enough for Oikawa to hear. He ignored it, but from the way his frown deepened, it was clear he wanted to say something. Instead, however, he held up a hand, forming a glowing orb of flames that was now pointing directly at the group of heroes. Iwaizumi, Aone, Hinata, and Kenma all pushed a button over their heads and were now either jumping out of the way or holding up shields. Kageyama looked around wildly, waving his bow and arrow about as he tried to figure out what to do.

“Kageyama, you need to block the attack,” Kenma stated.

“What? No!” cried Hinata. “No one ever uses block!”

“I don’t even know how to block!”

The flames shot from Oikawa’s hands faster than Kageyama thought that they would. He held up his hands in a futile attempt to protect himself, but alas, it was not enough. With a single strike, everything around him went dark again, dark like it had been before, and once more, he felt...peace.

* * *

“Kageyama! Kageyama!”

Clearly, unlike how Kageyama felt, Hinata was feeling anything but peace.

“Kageyama! Please!” he cried as he shook him furiously. “Please wake up! I’m sorry I called you stupid! Just don’t die!!”

Kageyama remained still though, eyes closed, further adding to Hinata’s panic. Suga was immediately by his side, pulling him away and trying to calm him down as best as he could. Meanwhile, Daichi and Ukai were kneeling next to Kageyama, checking him over, frowns adorning their faces. Takeda-sensei had run off to see if the school nurse was still around. It took a moment, but Suga managed to get Hinata calm enough to talk through his tears and could be left with Ennoshita, so Suga could work on the larger task of calming down Asahi.

Ukai sighed. “Hinata,” he said, “why would you think it would be okay to give Kageyama spoiled milk?”

“I didn’t know!” cried Hinata. “I thought he’d be fine!”

“What made you think it was fine?” asked Daichi. “It’s clearly gone bad.” He gestured to the half empty milk carton spilling on the clubroom floor, the smell of it filling the room.

“I thought it was yogurt! Yogurt is just spoiled milk, right?!”

Ukai, Daichi, and Suga all sighed. “Hinata…”

“I didn’t know! I really didn’t know!” The boy was grossly sobbing once again. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ennoshita’s waist, unknowingly wiping his snot and tears all over his shirt. “Is Kageyama gonna die?! Am I gonna go to jail?! I don’t wanna go to jail! I’m too young to go to jail! Don’t make me go to jail!”

“Hinata, you’re not going to jail.” Suga had rushed over and was now patting his head. “Kageyama isn’t going to die either. It’s going to be alright. Okay? It’s going to be alright.”

Suga turned and shared a look with his coach and captain as Hinata continued to cry. Thankfully, at that time, Takeda-sensei had returned with the nurse. Worry was in her eyes when she saw Kageyama on the ground, but once Ukai explained the situation, she visibly relaxed.

“It’s likely that he has a bit of food poisoning right now and-”

“Poison?!”

Hinata burst into tears once more and Suga was back to quieting him again. He gave the nurse an apologetic nod, silently telling her to continue.

She smiled. “As I was saying, he likely has food poisoning,” the nurse continued. “Judging from how much milk he drank, he’ll be alright. It’s best to send him home now. Make sure he stays hydrated and gets plenty of rest. Soups and simple broths will help him gain back some nutrients, while still being easy to eat, and so will non-fatty foods, like rice and bread too. If he does happen to get worse, take him to the doctor, but I doubt it’ll progress that far.” She turned to Takeda-sensei. “If that’ll be all…”

“Yes!” he answered with a bow. “Thank you for all your help!”

“Thank you for all your help!” yelled the rest of the team as they bowed and followed suit.

The nurse smiled and gave a small bow of her own before returning to school. More at ease now, Daichi got Tanaka to help him move Kageyama into a more comfortable position and location, while Takeda-sensei called Kageyama’s parents to explain what happened. Ukai headed over to a still sniffly Hinata and patted his shoulder.

“See, Hinata, Kageyama is going to be just fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

Hinata tried his best to wipe away his tears and snot, but only ended up smearing it even more across his face. Ukai wrinkled his nose at this, shaking his head, and turned to address the rest of the team.

“I think now’s a good time for us to all head home. It’s Friday after all and you little brats shouldn’t spend all of your time here anyway.”

The baby crows all grumbled and whined, but understood why Ukai was sending them all home. They gathered their things and left together, leaving behind Ukai and Takeda to watch over Kageyama until his parents arrived to pick him up. Once they were gone, the coach and teacher sighed in unison.

“Well,” said Takeda. “That was certainly one of our more exciting practices.”

Ukai scoffed. “Tell me about it.”

The two of them shared a look and laughed. A groan was heard from next to them and they froze, turning to find that it was only Kageyama turning over. He was still lost in whatever world Hinata had sent him too, but it was good to see him moving again.

“Seems to not be as exciting as what’s happening in Kageyama’s dream though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found [here.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/189787085561/dont-trip-over-spoiled-milk)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
